Rick Dicker
Rick Dicker is a character in the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated film, The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. He is a government agent of the NSA (National Supers Agency), which was meant to clean up any Super accidents. Appearances ''The Incredibles Rick was seen at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding, along with Lucius Best, Gazerbeam, Edna Mode, Dynaguy, Stratogale, Thunderhead, and Meta Man. Due to Bob Parr's constant need to help others like in the old days, resulting in trouble, Rick had to pay people to keep things quiet, erase memories and relocate the Parrs. The constant crises happened so much that it was getting very exhausting and too expensive for the government. When Bob furiously threw his boss through five walls after he listened to the threat of being fired from Insuricare when he tried to rescue a man from getting mugged that happened just outside the building where Bob worked, Rick had no choice but to cut off Bob completely and leave him to fend for himself. But he did offer one last chance for relocation, which Bob turned down. When Bob and his family defeated the Omnidroid v.10, Rick drove them home, informing them that they've frozen Syndrome's assets and the government would arrest him if he appears anywhere. Bob asks if the Supers can come out of hiding; Rick replies the politicians will decide that, but he still commends them for doing a good job. Jack-Jack Attack In the short movie, Rick interrogates Kari McKeen, who was looking after Jack-Jack. She had a bad time trying to look after him when his powers awoke. She eventually got fed up when Syndrome arrived, claiming to be the replacement babysitter. Rick asks her if she told anyone; she did tell her parents but they thought she was joking. She really wanted to forget everything, in which Rick was glad to do, placing a plunger on her head to suck her memory. Incredibles 2 After the Parrs were arrested following their battle with The Underminer, Rick bails them out and escorts them to the motel they were staying at. Upon arriving Bob informs him that a boy named Tony Rydinger had discovered Violet's true identity. To make matters worse, Rick informs them that the "Super Relocation" program is being shut down due to the incident, forcing the Parrs to fend for themselves. Despite this, Bob and Helen assured him they would be fine and thanked him for everything he did for them. In a rare display of honesty, Rick then told them it was an honor to work with them and wished them good luck. Rick eventually tracked down Tony and had him brought in for interrogation. After he confessed to everything he knew, Rick had his memory wiped. Later, while cleaning out his desk, Rick got a call from Bob to inquire about the erasing of Tony's memories prior to the point where he asked Violet out on a date. An embarrassed Rick admitted that memory erasing was not an exact science, though he did peruse through Tony's dossier and relayed that the boy worked part-time at his parent's restaurant, "The Happy Platter". Later in the ending, when Supers are now legal once more, Rick is seen in the far right side. Trivia *He strongly resembles and could be based on former US President, . *His name is a reference to Rick Deckard from ''Blade Runner. *The agency Rick Dicker is affiliated with could possibly be based on The Men in Black. *It is therefore fitting to speculate that Rick could also be based on Agent K from Men in Black Gallery Rick Dicker.png Rick reading the Mindreader.jpg September18th.png|His Disneystrology page Incredibles 2 - Concept Art - Rick Dicker.jpg Rick Dicker Disney Infinity Render.png|Rick Dicker in Disney INFINITY LEGO RICK.jpg|Rick Dicker in LEGO The Incredibles External links * * es:Rick Dicker ja:リック・ディッカー zh:迪瑞克 Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:American characters Category:Elderly characters